


Lost in you

by xyChaoticFox



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, It's like a date, One Shot, Shy prompto, but not, i might make it a two shot with smut, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: The guys left him at the garage and who else than Cindy to take him in?





	Lost in you

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smut but I don't have much time for writing anymore so here is a short piece that I hope you enjoy. ♡
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd, so please excuse any major errors. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

-

-

-

"Okay so I got some snacks guys and lemme tell you-uh-guys? GUYS." Prompto almost dropped the bags he was carrying, frantically searching the parking lot.  
  
Damn them. He clenched his jaw in slight anger.  
  
"So they left you behind did they?"  
  
He spun around to see Cindy with her arms behind her back, tilting her head to the side in question. He gave an awkward stutter and she chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. Those jerks." He kicked at the dirty ground, hauling up his shoulders.  
  
He knows they didn't forget him, they left him on purpose.  
  
"Awh, I'm sure they just want you to get some rest. Heard you took quite the beating last week." She turned away.  
  
"Y-you know about that?" He hurried to follow her back to the garage.  
  
"Sure do. You boys really need to look after yourselves more." She clicked her tongue, wiping her hands on a dirty cloth.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
Cindy nod her head, pushing a crate away from the garage door.  
  
"Well come on now, it's closing time."  
  
"Where-where am I...?" He leaned his body to the side.  
  
"You can stay with me, silly."  
  
His face fumed red. "Whut."  
  
"Until they get the trailer ready for ya later." She laughed.  
  
"Oh, l-later."  
  
"I just want to freshen up some and then we can get dinner."  
  
Dinner with miss Cindy! He wasn't prepared.  
  
"Come on in, darlin'."  
  
He entered a small apartment, nervously clutching his bags as she locked the door behind them.  
  
"Put your things down and make yourself comfortable , I'll just be a few minutes."  
  
"O-okay! Thanks." He dumped the bags on a small couch, eyeing the place.  
  
He wanted to take some snaps but that would be totally weird and stalkerish. Instead he looked at a few picture frames which he assumed were either of relatives or her friends. She was rather neat as well, the place clean and arranged to form an open space to move.  
  
He sat down, listening to a shower starting as he settled into the cushions. It smelled like oil and miss Cindy. A weird scent he'd come to love. Prompto took another wiff, a sweet scent filling his nostrils. He could definitely die and go to heaven wrapped up in it.  
  
"Take it easy there." He talked to himself, trying not to think of her in the shower and naked as he heard the water being turned off.  
  
A few minutes more until her soft steps echoed in his ears and he stood up again, turning towards the sound of her voice.  
  
"You still alive?" She beamed.  
  
"Y-yeah!  I almost -uh-" his jaw fell to the ground.  
  
She merily entered a small kitchen, arms raised and toweling her hair dry as she muttered about glasses.  
  
He swallowed, eyes melting and threatening to drip from his eye sockets as he followed her figure. Gone was her normal attire and in its place was something he didn't know he needed to see her in; the only things he recognised as her style were her thigh high socks. He closed his mouth to stop the drool; her small form was covered in a large yellow shirt which stopped mid thigh and lift slightly when she moved to reveal white shorts with gold and red stars scattered over them. Her shapely legs were adorned with the normal stockings while her feet were covered in yellow slip ons. _Fuck_.   
  
"Well are you gonna take a picture?"  
  
"What?" He breathed out.  
  
"It'll last ya longer 'cause I'm not standing here the whole night so you can oogle me." Cindy laughed sweetly, dropping her towel on a stool.  
  
His eyes followed her bouncy curls as they fell around her smooth face.  
  
"I got us some glasses." She held them up.  
  
Prompto cleared his throat, "What for?"  
  
"Ordered us a snack at the diner, doubt the trailer has glasses. Get your things so we can go." Cindy grabbed her keys.  
  
"Ohh, right." He blushed, following her like a little puppy.  
  
\--  
  
They sat on the bed inside the trailer, quietly enjoying the take-away she ordered. Prompto kept praying to himself to not choke and make a fool of himself but he couldn't look away from her. And her smell- god she smelled amazing.  
  
"You okay?" She hummed.  
  
More than okay.  
  
"Y-yeah." He gave a smile. 

She chuckled, pushing her plate aside as she nudged him softly. Her shoulder brushed his and like the drunk in love dork he was, he almost fell all over himself even while sitting down. It made her laugh, a sound he could listen to over and over again.  
  
"What's up, darlin'? You seem a little out of it."  
  
"You're pretty! " He spluttered out.  
  
Barely a split second and his cheeks were engulfed in a bloody red.  
  
"Oh my! " Cindy covered her mouth to quiet her laugh.  
  
"I mean- I- _sorry_!  That came out wrong- or right but just- I don't know how to do this and then you just look like you do and I lose it and - uh oh." He trailed off, a look of utter mortification on his face.  
  
"You're adorable, you know that?"  
  
"I... Am?"  
  
"Im hm. You should speak up more." She poked his cheek with an index finger.  
  
"Miss Cindy."  
  
"Yes? "  
  
"Ireallyreallylikeyou."  
  
"I know."  
  
The look he gave her was priceless, he was such an oblivious little sweetheart. He sat frozen, eyes wide and stuck on her.  
  
"You know, this is where you don't just stare at me." She mused.  
  
"What...what should I do then?" He whispered shyly.  
  
She leaned forward, closing her eyes to make it perfectly clear.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  


-

-

-


End file.
